


Standing On Ceremony

by DesperatePeaceOfSecrets



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Thor (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 07:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesperatePeaceOfSecrets/pseuds/DesperatePeaceOfSecrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amora decides to liven up her sisters occasion, and it ends up better than she thought it would be.<br/>It's really short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Standing On Ceremony

The lady Lorelei, her sister, was being rewarded for some valour or other, and she had taken it upon herself to cause the cermony to not go as smoothly as one would have hoped. She had left Loki out of it because this was just between them. They had always had a slight rivalry, and truth be told, she was a little jealous.

Just as Lorelei was walking up the steps towards the All-Father, Amora muttered under her breath, and formed an image in her mind. She mastered her magic into this form, and soon, all those standing in the great hall were being plagued by pesky pixies from Svartalfheim. Lorelei in particular was surrounded, going into a blind panic and swatting at these imaginary creatures. She did so hate things with wings. Amora was silently giggling in the corner, when she spotted a young Thor doing the same. She transported herself to his side.

“Now now, Thunderer, it’s not nice to laugh at my sister!” She said with a playful grin. She was absolutely delighted that her love was amused by her trick.

“Amora, you yourself are laughing. I think this is brilliant, I hate these ceremonies.” As he said so, he closed the gap between them, and his voice dropped to a whisper. “Thank you, for saving me.”

And then he kissed her.


End file.
